Declarações e canções
by Artemys Ichihara
Summary: [Songfic] Ranma briga de novo soh q dessa vez ele resolve pedir desculpas.Será um simples pedido de desculpas mesmo? o summary tah ruim pq a autora num sabe resumi... CAP FINAL ON!
1. Lady Hear me tonight

_Hora de explicações. Eu escrevo Pi-chan com I. e agradeçam por eu não escrever Pig. Essa música é do Modjo e oo nome é o nome do capítulo._

_Primera fic de Ranma, tah meio rionzinha, ms esperu q gostem._

_legenda:_

"-..." pensamento de personagem.

- fala de personagem

**** autora nonsense metenu a colher hehe

_espero q gostem!_

_**  
**_

__

* * *

_**Capítulo I – Lady (Hear me tonight)**_

Akane estava no seu quarto, olhando para o teto depois de, mais uma vez, brigar com Ranma.

Flashback-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_- Chata!_

_-Tarado!_

_-Canhão!_

_- Travesti!_

_- Como uma garota tão... Como você consegue ser tão insuportável?_

_- Tão o quê?_

_- (mostra a língua) Fica quieta feiosa!_

_E assim que chegaram em casa, Akane foi para o seu quarto e Ranma foi tomar banho._

_Fim do flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Já faziam três horas que essa cena havia ocorrido e, sem Pi-chan q a consolasse, ficava difícil conter as lágrimas.

"- Eu não vou chorar!" – pensou Akane enquanto agarrava o travesseiro.

Enquanto isso, na sala, Ranma não parecia muito arrependido com o que fizera, porém, os olhares de repreensão que o cercava eram mais fortes que ele.

_Lady  
Hear me tonight  
'Cos my feeling  
Is just so right  
As we dance  
By the moonlight  
Can't you see  
You're my delight_

Resolveu ir pedir desculpas.

- Akane? – disse enquanto batia na porta, mas não obteve resposta. – Ô garotinha teimosa, viu? Akane, eu sei que você ta aí, abre logo!

- Sai daqui. – Disse uma voz fraca do outro lado da porta.

- Bom, pelo menos já me respondeu... Abre, por favor!

- Vai encher o saco de outra, vai! – disse a mesma voz trêmula.

- A-ka-ne! Abre isso logo ou eu abro à força!

- Abre então! – a garota disse num tom de voz mais alto.

Depois de toda essa discussão, Ranma ficou na porta do quarto, sentado, durante quatro horas esperando Akane abrir a porta.

_Lady  
I just feel like  
I won't get you  
Out of my mind  
I feel loved  
For the first time  
And I know that it's true  
I can tell by the look in your eyes_

- Akane, por favor, abre isso…

E, para a surpresa do garoto, ela abriu a porta. Claro, ele pensava que Akane estaria dormindo, mas estar acordada e ainda abrir a porta era sorte demais.

- O que você quer? – disse Akane sem mais delongas.

Mas depois desse tempo todo esperando, Ranma já havia esquecido o que queria com Akane.

- Já que não quer nada, vou dormir. Boa noite. – Akane disse fechando a porta, porém Ranma não a deixou terminar de fechar a porta.

- Akane eu... – e acabou o assunto.

10min de silêncio e Akane já estava dando as costas quando Ranma resolveu puxar assunto.

- Onde está o Pi-Chan? – perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

- Não sei. Às vezes ele some, mas sempre aparece de novo. É coisa rápida, mas eu me preocupo com ele. Como será que ele some?

- Vai ver, fica perdido... tal resposta não foi recebida muito bem, porém Akane não disse nada, apenas olhou friamente para Ranma.

- Então... Quer dizer que veio aqui só para conversar? – disse Akane num tom sarcástico.

- É que na verdade... eu... queria... pedir... desculpa.

"Por que ele ta tão vermelho? Por que ele ta essa graça? Por que eu to achando ele uma graça vermelho?" – Por que pedir desculpa? Você nunca faz isso mesmo...

- Mas eu... acho que... disse coisas que te chatearam... – disse Ranma ainda mais vermelho.

- Disse não. Não fique se importando com bobagens como essa. – e sorri.

Toda vez que ela sorria, para Ranma, era como se o céu se abrisse e ele se sentia no paraíso.

Ranma sabia que havia a machucado, e não importava o quanto ela sorrisse, ele iria pedir desculpas.

- N-não! ... Não são bobagens! Eu acho que seria melhor se eu me desculpasse, não? – ainda corado, porém mais calmo.

- Ta bom... Se é assim que você quer... – disse Akane virando o rosto para que Ranma não percebesse que ela estava corando também.

- Então... hã... Desculpa! – disse curvando-se em sinal de culpa.

- Ah há há! Ai ai, só você, Ranma – a garota disse com um largo sorriso no rosto.

O tempo foi passando e o silêncio foi predominando... de novo. Dessa vez, Ranma decidiu ir, mas... Uma vontade incontrolável de falar Akane tomou seu corpo e ele se virou. "O que falar?" Foi a pergunta que ecoou na sua cabeça. Lembrara-se de algo extremamente importante, que estava esperando há dias para fazer, e teria de ser naquela noite, pois não queria deixar a sua única chance de falar realmente a sós com Akane ir passear e não voltar mais. Teria de contar, toda aquela história de desculpa foi apenas uma desculpa _**(((hhudhsusdhsuhdushd aiai... esse trocadilho idiota foi o pior, plix, ignorem! 8D)))**_ para realmente dizer o que queria. Mas faltava-lhe coragem. Só que, teria de ser naquela noite! Resolveu engolir o orgulho, a vergonha e dizer o que tinha realmente para dizer.

- Akane, o que eu queria falar com você, na real, era que... – mais uma vez a timidez tomou seus sentidos e ele não conseguia falar.

- O que era? – perguntou Akane curiosa.

Era agora ou nunca! Diria ou não? Resolveu tirar a sorte na moeda. Se desse o que Akane escolhesse, iria contar. Se não desse, iria esperar a próxima encarnação, talvez. Tirou a moeda do bolso e...

- Akane, cara ou coroa?

- Cara, seu baka estúpido! – Akane disse pensando ser aquilo que ele iria realmente dizer.

- Bem, deu cara, então... Akane...

- O quê? – Akane respondeu já irritada.

- Eu... Eu... Acho que... EU TÔ GOSTANDO DE VOCÊ!

_Lady  
Hear me tonight  
'Cos my feeling  
Is just so right  
As we dance  
By the moonlight  
Can't you see  
You're my delight_

_Lady  
I just feel like  
I won't get you  
Out of my mind  
I feel loved  
For the first time  
And I know that it's true  
I can tell by the look in your eyes_

**Continua**

* * *

_Desculpem esse fim estranho, mas... tem mais um capítulo! eeeh. acho q no proximo tdo se resolve!_

_Kisus _

_Artemys Ichihara, a princesa plutaniana do reino da extorção._**  
**


	2. The Scientist

* * *

_Bem... segundo capitulo aki ..._

_antes de mais nada, algu q eu num fiz nu primeru:_

_ranma 1/2 num me pertence... se me pertencesse teria acabadu nu 10° volume com metade dus personagens _

_legendas... decentes._

"-..." _pensamento_

- ... _fala_

_**(((lalalal)))** autora nonsense flanu merda! _

* * *

**_Capítulo II – The Scientist_**

"... EU TO GOSTANDO DE VOCÊ!"

Akane estava perplexa. Não sabia se acreditava ou se ignorava o comentário. Por ele estar tão vermelho, ela achava que era verdade, resolveu, então, acreditar um pouco nele.

- Gostando de mim, é? Ah, não brinca, vai! – disse Akane um pouco chateada.

- É... é... é sim! Sabe, é... estranho dizer isso , mas... é verdade! Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo pra gente começar tudo de novo...

_Come up to meet you, Tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, Tell you I need you  
And tell you I set you apart  
Tell me your secrets, And ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start_

- Ah, sim, claro! Ranma, apenas pedir desculpa já basta, não precisa dizer isso, sério!

Ranma sabia o porquê daquela reação. Nunca havia tratado Akane bem, não tinha porque gostar dela. O que ele sentia era estranho, não queira deixa-la escapar.Mais uma vez o silêncio tomava o quarto, deixando ambos ansiosos. Akane, porque esperava pela resposta de Ranma; Ranma porque não sabia o que dizer.

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart  
And tell me you love me, Come back and hold me  
Oh and I rush to the start_

- Hã... To falando porque é verdade! Disse Ranma coradinho. Akane riu.

- Hihi! Sério? – Disse Akane ainda rindo.

- É! – Ranma falou todo alegrinho.

_Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start_

- Bem... mas eu gostaria mesmo de voltar no tempo para começar tudo de novo...

- Ah! Faz isso então! – propôs Akane extremamente feliz, o que confundiu Ranma, já que Akane estava de péssimo humor.

- Como?

- Vamos fingir que não nos conhecemos. Poderemos recomeçar do zero. Você primeiro.

- Hum... ta bom. Oi! Meu nome é Ranma Saotome, o garoto que lhe foi prometido como noivo. Quem seria a bela dama a quem me apresento? – Ranma pega a mão de Akane, a beija e então sorri, com um olhar muito... interessado.

Akane riu.

- Akane Tendo, a menina que escolheram para se tornar sua noiva, hihi. – ela estava visivelmente sem jeito.

- Hum... Akane... um lindo nome. Tão lindo quanto a pessoa que a recebeu.

Akane riu de novo de novo. Como Ranma, aquele garoto grosseiro e ignorante podia estar sendo tão doce em gentil?

- Já que começamos tudo de novo, podemos mudar o fato de que não nos damos muito bem... permita-me cumprimenta-la mais intimamente, querida noiva – e a beijou na faze. Akane ficou vermelha _**(((pimentinha sddusdsduhsad)))**_. Ranma ficou feliz com o resultado que via.

- Ranma, seu safado! – disse Akane, só que, dessa vez, ela parecia ter gostado da "safadeza" de Ranma.

- Safado? Eu? Ah... eu estaria sendo safado se fizesse isso...

E, logo depois de terminar essa frase, abraçou Akane e beijou seus lábios.

O coração de Akane batia acelerado e descompassado. Ela não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Ranma havia lhe roubado um beijo! E um beijo de verdade, não um selinho de gato.Um beijo que, inconscientemente, ela havia correspondido...

- Akane, eu te amo. E, apesar de só agora ver isso, não irei te deixar escapar. Fique ciente de que, um dia, você será minha.

- Acho que vai ser difícil eu conseguir escapar. Por algum motivo, você é meu noivo. Mas... e quanto a Shampoo ou a Ukyo?

- Você sabe que eu simplesmente as ignoro. Akane eu... Gosto mesmo de você. Fique bem ciente disso.

Ranma se virou e foi na direção da porta. Mas Akane não queria ficar sozinha, já que seu companheiro de quarto tinha sumido e estava começando a trovejar. Ela estava começando a ficar com medo.

Eles, etnão, vêem um clarão. Era um raio e atingiu a rede elétrica local, o que deixou a casa deles sem luz e Akane com mais medo ainda.

- Ranma! – Akane gritou e pediu para ele voltar. – eu... não quero ficar sozinha aqui...

O quarto estava uma penumbra. A sorte deles, é que Kasumi estava distribuindo velas para cada um dos quartos. Por estar meio sonolenta _**(((meio não, completamente )))**_ entregou a vela e o fósforo para a Akane e acabou por não ver que Ranma estava no quarto.

Quando Akane acendeu a vela, a única coisa que viu foi um sorriso maroto vindo de um menino de olhos completamente azuis.

- Não se importa de que sua companhia seja um safado pervertido? – Ranma disse e logo após isso, sorriu.

- Não. Porque eu também sou. Aliás, você deve pagar por seus crimes.

- Que crimes? (O.O?) – Ranma perguntou completamente confuso.

- Roubos como este. – Akane disse e, dessa vez, foi ela quem roubou o beijo.

Esse beijo se estendeu. Começou roubado e foi ficando cada vez mais apaixonado...

- Ranma... Dorme comigo?

O menino ficou perplexo. O que Akane iria querer com alguém que só a tratava mal?

- Quê?

- É que... eu to com medo de dormir sozinha com essa chuva...

- M-mas... você já não dormiu sozinha em dias de chuva? Ranma perguntava tentando convence-la a não fazer aquilo. Poderia ser perigoso, já que Ranma sabia que, dependendo da situação, ele não conseguiria conter seus atos...

_Come up to meet you, Tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, Tell you I need you  
And tell you I set you apart  
Tell me your secrets, And ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start_

_Running in circles, Coming up tails  
Heads on a silence apart_

_Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start_

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart  
And tell me you love me, Come back and hold me  
Oh and I rush to the start_

_Running in circles, Chasing tails  
Coming back as we are_

_Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start_

**Continua**

* * *

_Achou esse capitulo promiscuo? haha. te prepara pq soh piora... ou naum casu eu mude de ideia!_

_hehe_

_senhorita Kagura-Lari aki estah a fic hehe!_

_espero q vc tenha gostadu!  
_


	3. Something About Us

_Aqui estah o último capítulo!_

_espero q gostem!_

_a música eh Something About Us do Daft Punk._

_a do cap. anterior foi The Scientist do Coldplay (esqueci de colocar!)_**_  
_**

* * *

**_Capítulo III - Something About Us_**

"- Ranma... Dorme comigo?

O menino ficou perplexo. O que Akane iria querer com alguém que só a tratava mal?

- Quê?

- É que... eu to com medo de dormir sozinha com essa chuva...

- M-mas... você já não dormiu sozinha em dias de chuva? Ranma perguntava tentando convence-la a não fazer aquilo. Poderia ser perigoso, já que Ranma sabia que, dependendo da situação, ele não conseguiria conter seus atos..."

- Já mas... Quando chovia forte assim e acabava a luz, ou eu ia dormir com as minhas irmãs ou com o meu pai. Atualmente eu durmo com o Pi-Chan, mas ele sumiu...

- Hum...

Ranma realmente queria dormir com Akane, ms tinha medo de certas coisas acontecerem. _**(((pensou merda? Pois eh isso msm!!!!!!)))**_

- Mas... Por que eu? Poderia ser a Kasumi ou... – Dizia o menino antes de ser interrompido pela garota com quem conversava.

- Minha irmã não ia dormir comigo. Já tenho 16 anos, se esqueceu? Ela iria rir de mim se eu dissesse que estou com medo da chuva e, certamente, diria para eu ir dormir com você!

- E eu não riria? – Ranma disse e sorriu.

- Não riu até agora.

- Anda fala logo, por que eu?

- Porque eu... eu... gosto de você!

_It might not be the right time_

_I might not be the right one_

_But there's something about us I want to say_

_Cause there's something between us anyway_

- Hum… finalmente Akane Tendo resolve se render! Você tem certeza de que quer dormir comigo?

- Tenho! Mas que menino mais insistente! Vai dormir ou não?

- Nossa! Como uma garota tão linda como você consegue ser tão chata?

Akane foi ficando cada vez mais vermelha, e Ranma estava achando-na muito meiga enquanto segurava aquela vela que estava quase apagando com a respiração ofegante dos dois.

Ranma ainda estava pensativo. Queria dormir com ela mas estava com medo. Porém, não queria desapontá-la ou chateá-la. Resolveu dizer que sim.

_I might not be the right one_

_It might not be the right time_

_But something about us I've got to do_

_Some kind of secret I will share with you_

Passados alguns minutos, como não tinha jeito de Ranma dormir no chão sem acordar ninguém, acabaram por dividir a mesma cama.

Ranma já não estava conseguindo se segurar mais; Akane não conseguia dormir por causa da ansiedade. Não se sabe em que momento, Ranma resolveu beijar Akane. E ela retribuiu. Eles começaram a se beijar timidamente, apaixonadamente, ardorosamente, loucamente...

_**(((não vou descrever até porque eu não sei como é... mas... pensou merda??? Pois eh isso mesmo!!! – parte 2)))**_

_I need you more than anything in my life_

_I want you more than anything in my life_

_I'll miss you more than anyone in my life_

_I love you more than anyone in my life_

- Akane?

- Sim…

Estavam abraçados e bem juntos. Parecia que se amavam há anos... Mas só daquela vez, por culpa daquela briguinha idiota, eles acabaram juntos daquele jeito. E ambos esperavam que isso acontecesse mais vezes.

- Me promete uma coisa?

- O quê?

- Que vai parar de brigar comigo por causa de bobagens, acidentes e coisas idiotas?

- Só se você prometer uma coisa também. – disse Akane com cara de sapeca. Enquanto se perdia nos azul dos olhos de Ranma.

- E o que seria?

- Que vai parar de ficar me xingando por qualquer bobagem que eu faça e parar de ter ciúmes do coitado do Pi-chan?

- Só se...

- Não! Você primeiro.

- Tudo bem. Prometo. Mas só a parte de te xingar. Como eu não vou ter ciúme de alguém que dorme com você todas as noites que aparece em casa?

- Aaaaah Ranma! É só um porquinho! – Akane disse isso e logo desatou a rir com a cara de raiva de Ranma. Essa cara estava muito fofa, o que fazia Akane não parar de olhar para Ranma.

- E você, promete?

- Sim, sim, eu prometo!

E, baseados nessas duas promessas, o casal resolveu assumir de vez seu noivado, já que não haveria força humana que conseguisse fazer com que Soun Tendo e Genma Saotome desistissem da idéia de casar essas duas crianças...

_It might not be the right time_

_I might not be the right one_

_But there's something about us is want to say_

_Cause there's something between us anyway_

_I might not be the right one _

_It might not be the right time_

_But something about us I've got to do_

_Some kind of secret I will share with you_

_I need you more than anything in my life_

_I want you more than anything in my life_

_I'll miss you more than anyone in my life_

_I love you more than anyone in my life_

**Fim**

* * *

_Desculpem por tê-lo dixado meio pornô... Eh q eu nom pude evitar hehe_

_Agredecimentos ao Lest Giovanni por ter me dado mais da metade do plot! _

_gostou? destestou? quer me jurar de morte? Revews plix!_

_Kisus_

_Artemyus Ichihara, princesa plutaniana do reino da extorção!_**  
**


End file.
